My Only
by xFallenxAderesx
Summary: Kagome meets Yusuke after being stuck in the future. She is asked to be a spirit dect.? Yusuke after having his heartbroken met Kags. Can they both find love in eachother. Yes! YuKa Used to be under mouse082191
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or any songs I put in here.

Chapter 1

((Kag POV))

I walk through my room, looking around you would never guess the hardships I lived through and witnessed. I finish making up my bed and look over at my digital alarm clock; it read 12:15A.M. Today's date was October 13, 1999. Only two weeks ago, I had experienced the most emotionally painful thing that had occurred to me since my step father's death. I walk out into the hall and quietly sneak out of the house careful to not wake up anyone. Souta, Jii-chan, and Mama will never know what I have lived through. I hope with all of my soul they never experience anything like it.

I was now outside nearby the shrine stairs. I look back at the house with tears in my eyes and whisper two words into the night that hold extreme pain, regret, and longing: "I'm sorry."

I quickly ran off of the shrine grounds and just ran. Without realizing I began heading towards the place where the source of my pain occurred.

((Author's POV))

Kagome ran for about twenty minutes in the direction of Sakura Park. She ran straight through it towards the woods. Through the woods and into a clearing with six grave stones in a straight line. Kagome ends up collasping in front of these grave stones shaking with uncontrollable sobs. She was so distracted by her grief that she did not notice a man wearing a green school uniform had followed her curious about someone else's grief that obiviously was more painful than his own at the moment.

Kagome then did one thing that neither her or the young man expected: she started singing.

"_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again. _

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love. _

_I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry. _

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love. _

_Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again. _

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love"_

Kagome passed out after the last line was sung; her body couldn't take the emotional, physically, and mental pain she had been through. Yusuke strangely enough felt a type of connection or bond to her. He walked over to her with one thought on his on his mind: 'What could have caused this girl so much pain?' Looking at her he could tell one thing: she was special, almost pure. 'Who would want to hurt someone who seems so pure this badly?'

(A/N: Sorry I know I'm cruel to stop here but I thought I might leave you with a cliffhanger. Until next time, Ja!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the songs I use in this story.

Chapter2

((Ka's POV))

My legs finally gave out on me, and where would they lead me…of course to the place of my pain. Damn you feet! I collasped sobbing onto the hard ground. If you looked closely at the stones I collasped in front of you would see names inscirbed on these stones and the parting words of fellow comrades. The first one read:

Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho, half brother of Sesshomaru

_Age 19(69)_

_A loyal friend, brother, and partner. Cheated out of life by the one who called himself Naraku. Died in the final battle agianst the creature who cheated him._

The second one:

Kikyo, miko, guardian of the shikon no tama

_Age unknown_

_Cheated out of life by Naraku. Died doing her duty as a preistess of the sacred jewel._

The third one:

Miroku, monk, future husband of the taijya Sango

_Age 19_

_Cursed by Naraku. Cheated out of his life with his future wife by the same creature. Died in the final battle._

The fourth one:

Sango, taijya, future wife of the monk Miroku

_Age 18_

_Last of her kind. Was cheated out of many things by the evil creature Naraku. Naraku had also cheated her out her life with her future husband. Later discovered was pregnant after her death._

The fifth one:

Kohaku, taijya, sister of Sango

_Age 11_

_Cheated out of so many things in his early death. Was used and killed by Naraku. Was able to tell his sister he loved her before dying._

The sixth one:

Shippo, kitsune, adopted son of the demonmiko Kagome, orphan

_Age 5_

_Cheated out of a new life with his mother. Parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers at a young age. Was killed by the creature called Naraku. Inoccent bystander._

When I looked at the words I carved there myself I began sobbing harder. Suprising myself, I began to sing to them. I was so sure they could here me.

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again._

'I'm sorry Inuyasha. You were able to get your revenge against Naraku though…'

(((Flashback)))

Everyone stood on the battle field. Things were going rough so far. Kagura was releasing random wind blades at Sango and Miroku as they tried to dodge. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the middle of the field fighting the bastard named Naraku. Sesshomaru was holding his own; however Inuyasha was beginnig to tire greatly. Kikyo had been on the edge of the battle field with me as we were both going to use our miko powers to help. After a strange dream encounter I had found from Midiroku that I was infact a demon and a miko. She had trained me nightly in perfecting my skills as a demon and as a miko. Suddenly I heard Kikyo scream; Naraku had impaled her with one of his tentacles. Apparently Inuyasha had heard too, because he had turned to look; and was also impaled by a tentacle straight through his heart. I let out a horrified scream at this.

((End Flasback))

I sensed that there was someone else in my clearing watching me. I did a quick scan of him: nothing malicious, only pure concern and curiousity.

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.  
_'Sango, Miroku, Kohaku…I'm sorry, you all were cheated out of so much by that asshole…I hope you can forgive me one day…'

(((Flashback)))

When I screamed Sango had turned to look at me. She never saw the wind witch's attack that almost killed her. Miroku had jumped in front of her right before the attack struck. I heard Sango screaming his name, I turned and saw the attack slice through the man I considered my older brother. The next thing that happened seemed to occur in slow motion. Sango, in her grief at seeing her lover struck down, did not see her brother;still controlled by Naraku; sneak up behind her with his blade, that is until she felt the blade sinking into her flesh. Apparently, Naraku, thought now would be as good time as any to retrieve the jewel shard from his back. I stood, my anger building at the thing that killed my friends, while my power grew to unimaginable heights.

(((Flashback end)))

The numb feeling I usually got when thinking about my second family was not there tonight; only pain, regret, sorrow, despair, self loathing, and love. The man who was watching me was still here. 'Why hasn't he left yet?'

_I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry. _

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love. _

_Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again. _

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love_

'Shippo, I'm so sorry…I let you down…I failed my duty as your mother…I understand if you never forgive me for putting you in a situation where your life was ended at such a young age…I'm sorry…'

(((Flashback)))

My rage was quickly reaching its peak. Naraku looked scared of the power raidiating off me. Good let him fear me, he slaughtered my friends, he brought many inoccents to their premature deaths. Let him feel the fear he had caused so many people. Suddenly hoping to catch me in my grief, he did something completely stupid, he killed my son. My heart ceased to beat for a few steady moments, then it felt like I was suffocating. I don't remember much of what had happened next. I sent out a blast of pure energy and youki, it destroyed the army of thousands of youkia he had created. Naraku seemed to realize his mistake soon after the blast, he not only made me more grief striken, he pissed me off. This was it, the final moment in battle the last powerful warriors, the moment Naraku paid in full for all the evil things he had done, the moment I got my revenge against the bastard who killed those closest to me in this era. I created a bow out my own energy as well as an arrow that was filled to the brink with purifying energy. I took my careful aim and shot. A moment in time that seemed to last a year, my arrow flew true, striking him where his heart laid. I watched in somewhat solemness as he was turned to ash. I looked over to my left, standing there was Sesshomaru bleeding heavily. On the ground lay my friends' bodies. Sesshomaru simply looked at me and shook his head slightly and took off. I could tell what he meant though; the Tensaiga would not bring my friends back to the world of the living. I collasped to my knees as rough sobs racked my body. After I had exhausted all my tears, I made a make shift carrying sling to carry the bodies of my friends. I found Kilala not moments before, she had a long gash in her side so I healed her. She helped carry the bodies to the village. After reaching the village (Kaede passed away weeks ago) she held a burial for her comrades in silence and finally said her goodbyes to the fedual era. She grabbed Kilala and jumped into the well one last time. Her family had tried to be understanding, but none of them have ever experienced any pain like this.

((Flashback end)))

Finally, I allowed my body to give in to the exhaustion that it had been placed under. I blacked out, but before I blacked out completely I felt the man approach to see if I was alright. I don't know why but I feel a bond towards him. It's almost like he has experienced pain like I have. If only the people around me knew, what would they think of me then………

(A/N: Heh, sorry about the chapter being so depressing but it has an important role in my story. Well until next time, Ja!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and probably never will. I think I'll go cry now.

Chapter3

(((Yusuke Pov)))

I truly don't know what drove me to follow this girl; she seems to be so sad. I don't know but I don't think she should this upset, it doesn't seem to suit her. I followed her to a clearing. There were six or so grave stoned sitting there almost innocently but the girl ran straight to them and collasped sobbing. I felt like I should comfort her, but I wouldn't know how. 'According to Keiko, I don't respect peoples' feelings and could/ would never even try to comfort someone,' I thought bitterly to myself, 'Gods I miss her……' Suddenly the girl did something that surprised me and apparently herself too; she started to sing.

I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again.

I'm surprised at how well this song seems to fit my life perfectly. The whole reason I came to the park was to run away from the pain that Keiko had given me. She left me, I needed her, and she left me. I never felt pain like this…I never **want** to feel pain like this again. I do give up, I don't believe I'll ever find love again. I guess I was never meant to experince love. I don't want to be exposed to pain like that again.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

'Keiko, don't you know I fought only for you? The only reason I ever decided to rejoin the living was because of you. I almost died when I fought Suzoku (sp?) to protect you. I went to the D.T. to ensure you wouldn't be hurt. Why would you betray me like this? Why would you take away my will to live? Why!' Unconciously a few tears slipped down my face as I stood there frozen.

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.

'I guess I did ignore you too many times. I'm sorry I never let you know how important you were to me, to my soul. I can't sleep without thinking of you and all the bitterness I feel. Your memory is too strong for me. I'm so sorry I never proved how much I loved you…'

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

' You were always there for me. You were there after my father let me and my mother. You stood by my side even after I tried to push everyone away. You were the only one who ever cared whether I lived or died. But you pushed me away in the end. I don't think we can go back to what we were…'

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again

'I can't ignore this anymore as much as I wish too. I'll never go back to you. I'll fight for myself…and my mother. I ignored her too, I will never do that anymore…I'll help her any way I can.'

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love

'I will find someone to help me…I'll fight for her and keep her safe, if need be I'll find someone for her. I won't be ignorant to my family…or friends anymore…I need your help, I'll never admit it but I need all of your help…' Tears, which I had long ago shunned,fell down my face. Who ever this girl is I will thank her or repay her somehow pay her back for helping me. I'll never give up on my friends and I'll get help for my mom.

I saw the girl collasp after she finished the song. I ran over. I don't know who she is but I'm going to help her. Only now I am able to sense her energy. It is extremely powerful but at the same time nothing I ever felt before…it was completely pure. However, it held a great deal of sorrow. I look down at her, I notice she is very beautiful. She has pale skin, rosey lips, and raven black hair. I couldn't help but wonder what color her eyes were. 'I should get to somewhere to help her…but where? Oh, I know! Genkai's! She would be able to help her.' I took off at a run towards the temple. After about ten minutes I reach the bottom of her shrine steps. If there was any other time that I hated how many steps she had it was now. 'How many steps are there!'

After hesitating for about two minutes I ran up the stairs. When I reached the top, Genkai was at the top like usual waiting for me. She only took a glance a the cargo I was carrying and nodded for me to follow her. I followed her ignoring the curious glances I got from the team and Kwuabara's idiotic yelling about something or another. Mostly about me cheating on Keiko or something, or how I was the one to beat up the 'pretty lady' as he had dubbed her. Kurama just looked at me curiously and did not say anything, for which I was grateful. I was even more grateful when the big oaf was knocked out, curtisy of Hiei's fist. 'Thanks Hiei! Tell the others I'll explain later.' I thought to him loud enough for him to hear me. He only nodded.

Mouse: I know so cruel leaving you with a cliff-hanger. I'll try to update asap!


End file.
